Hammerwiki:Trade Skill
A trade skill is a Warhammer Online mechanic skill that can be used by a player character to gather and craft various items. Trade skills are currently divided into two types: gathering skills and crafting skills. Gathering skills are used to harvest ingredients for use in other gathering skills and crafting skills. Crafting skills are used to construct items from ingredients. Characters will be able to learn one of each type of trade skill. For easier access any trained trade skill icon can be dragged from abilities tab to action bar. Training Gathering and Crafting trades are originally learned from specialized trade skill masters, the player can choose one gathering and one crafting profession. A character can use any trade skill trainer to unlearn one; this will reduce the skill to 0 and the character will lose access to it. Trade skill trainers can also be found at Capital Cities as well as each race's Chapter Two Quest Hub. Gathering Gathering skills are used to obtain or convert items used in both gathering and crafting skills. 'Cultivating' Cultivating allows the player to grow weeds and/or fungi (often used in the Apothecary trade). Cultivating requires no special place or location. You can do it anywhere and at anytime. Cultivating has 3 steps to its process: *You will need seeds (for weeds) or spores (for fungi). These two items can be obtained in multiple ways. The easiest way to obtain the basic seeds and spores is from the merchants in most cities. You can also receive these two items from monsters. You will start with two Cultivating plots, you gain an additional plot every 50 skill points and can have as many as 4. Seeds and spores all have a skill level associated with them so you will not be able to place a high level seed into a empty plot if it exceeds your Cultivating level. *The Growth Cycle. The growth cycle itself is broken down into 3 stages. Stage one you can add soil, stage two you can add water, and stage three is nutrients. Use of these additives shortens the time it takes for the plant to grow, and may improve the quality of the returned plant. These items can be found at merchants or loot. The total time required to cultivate a seed is broken up among these sub-stages in the growth cycle. Generally requires 1-6 minutes to grow a plant, with "additives" decreasing the growth time. *Harvest. As simple as it sounds. Just harvest your plant and place it into your backpack. This will set your plot back to empty and you will be ready to start again. There is a small chance to earn a critical success from harvesting which will give you not only the completed plant, but also a new seed of similar type. These bonus seeds take increasingly longer to grow (i.e. if you get a bonus seed A off of plant X, seed A may take 150% of plant X's growth time. If plant A yields bonus seed B, B will take 150% of plant A's growth time, etc. to a maximum time of 9 minutes.) Any one seed may have multiple harvested plant qualities resulting in varying potions. *Plant reaping. The reaping of a plant allows cultivator to harvest both seeds of the plant and stabilizers used in Apothecary. *The first available Cultivating Trainer can be found in Chapter 2 for every race. Trainers (Destruction) *Toofless Moguk - Da War Maker *Spana Soulseed - The Inevitable City, Map Markers: 17575, 24323 Trainers (Order) *Balagil Axegrinder - Redhammer Brewery, Map Markers: 46234, 30029 *Trainer in the City of Adunei (High Elves, Chapter 2) *Trainer in City of Altdorf - market plaza 'Salvaging' Salvaging can break down any 'green' level or higher item into Fragments and Essences for use with the Talisman Making tradeskill. Salvaging is performed on items that are rarity of uncommon, rare, or unique (Green, Blue, or Purple's). Salvaging an item will break the item. To salvage, open up your abilities tab, and go to the general tab in it. Click on the tradeskills, as if you were going to make a potion or a talisman, and then click on salvage. Your cursor will become a hammer, and you can then click on an item that meets the above criteria. At the start of Salvaging, you will choose what fragment you would like to obtain. You then start Salvaging, which is a 2 second process, and at the end it will be randomly decided if you fail or succeed. If you fail, you will get a couple magic essences, and if you succeed you will get those in addition to a fragment, along with having a chance to raise your Salvaging level. You can also salvage "Shattered" and "Sundered" items to receive essences and a chance to increase your Salvaging. In most cases, salvaging will produce a fragment one quality level lower than the item disenchanted. A blue item, for example, will yield a green fragment (assuming the salvage does not fail). The exception to this rule is selecting to pull 'Wounds' fragments from an item with the +wounds stat present. For some reason, Wounds Fragments will consistently be of the same quality (blue fragment from blue item, purple fragment from purple item). Every item has a chance to pull a similar colored fragment from the item, but wounds items do it regularly. In this way, wounds talismans produce some of the most easily auctioned items early in the trade skill grind. Trainers (Order) *Dekmar Wulfmann, Salvager - Grey Lady Coaching Inn (Empire, Chapter 2) *Altdorf - none found *Morden Snowbeard, Salvager - Ekrund - around the left (south west) side of the inn *Trainer in the City of Adunei (High Elves, Chapter 2) Trainers (Destruction) *Torus Savageblade, Salvager - Sorcerer's Axiom (Chaos, Chapter 2) *Da Slinka, Salvager - Da War Maker (15354, 54601 - Mount Bloodhorn) *Tavrik Bladefire - Akrana's Stone (Dark Elf, Chapter 2) 'Butchering and Scavenging' Butchering and scavenging are essentially two sides of the same coin: both skills are used to retrieve resources from dead mobs. The difference lies in the types of mobs each gathers from and the resulting loot: Butchering is used on non-sentient mobs and scavenging is used on the more intelligent mobs. As Mark Jacobs put it: "If it's smart enough to wear clothes, then it's probably got pockets and you'll need to scavenge, no clothes means no pockets and then you'll need to Butcher." In order to scavenge or butcher a corpse there are three conditions to be met: the corpse must be completely looted (shown by flies buzzing around it), the player must have the appropriate skill level compared to the monster's level and the player must have rights to it. Scavenging/Butchering rights are initially given to the player/group who killed the mob but after a while it opens up to anyone. Initially a scavenger/butcher will be able to use their skill on up to level 5 mobs, advancement in the skill opens up higher level mobs to be looted. The items received from Butchering are used as ingredients for the Apothecary crafting skill and Cultivating, while the scavenger finds items useful talisman crafting. The scavenger may find Gold Dust and Curios used by talisman makers. *Tip: For player who prevers RvR, scavenging seems to be the best profession as you can scavenge your fallen enemies. Both scavenging and butchering requires you actually be 'out and about' in the world to perform, but butchering requires player to actually spend time looking for appropriate npc mobs. Cultivating can be done on a level one alt at a mailbox, but since patch 1.2 all rare/special (~ blue 200) are bind on pickup and cannot be sold or send to an alt, only vendored or grown.http://herald.warhammeronline.com/patchnotes/index.php?id=2009_1-2-0 *Scavenging monster reference list *Butchering monster reference list Butchering Trainers (Order) Mekel Falkenhiem - Butcher of Grey Mare Inn Trainer in the City of Adunei (High Elves, Chapter 2) Butchering Trainers (Destruction) Thraknul Redmist - Akrana's Storm (Dark Elves, Chapter 2) Kromorth Squigpounda - Da War Maker (Greenskins, Chapter 2) Scavenging Trainers (Destruction) Vag Mudlash - Da War Maker Lorne Foulsteel & Diedrick Goedbloed - Inevitable City, Map Markers: 17575, 24323 Odwin Eisenhauer - Harvester's Road, Inside the Grey Lady Inn. Ghurstak Palemoon - Akrana's Storm (Dark Elves, Chapter 2) Scavenging Trainers (Order) Bergul Chiselstone - Redhammer Station, behind a boulder outside the Redhammer Pub. Odwin Eisenhauer - Harvester's Road, Inside the Grey Lady Inn. Crafting Crafting skills are used to make items that are used to aid the players bestowed with them. These items can be sold or gifted to another player. Neither crafting skill relies on the player being in a specific location, in fact the only requirements are an appropriate skill level, the ingredients and a container. Crafting can fail, and in such an event, will destroy the container and any associated ingredients used in that attempt. Note that this will only affect the ingredients actually used in the crafting operation; if one of the ingredients is part of a stack in your inventory the rest of the stack will be unaffected. Apothecary Apothecary uses the ingredients found through Cultivating, Butchering and scavenging and turns them into Potions and Dyes. Originally, the trade skill could also be used to obtain Gold Essences. *Recipes use one Main Ingredient and any combination of up to three additional ingredients (lengthener, stabilizer and / or multiplier) and the effect is determined by the main ingredient while the duration, potency and number of potions created are determined by the additional ingredients. Thus a short but powerful potion might be good in RvR while a less powerful one with longer duration would be better in PvE. Additional ingredients also help determine how stable the potion is- how likely it is to fail or become volatile and thus become less potent. There is also chance (depending on the rarity of the ingredients) that the mixing of potions will have a spectacularly good result. *Dyes use 2 ingredients; One Pigment and one Fixer that are mixed in a Mortar (while Potions are mixed in Vials). The Pigments are uncommon and can be obtained through Cultvating or Butchering as the result of a critical sucess; this makes making and trading Dyes a good income for Apothecaries. *Gold Essences were originally created by Apothecaries to be used in the production of Talismans. However, as of Game Update 1.0.2 Gold Essences are instead obtained through the use of the Scavenging Trade Skill, and they have been replaced in their role in the Talisman Making Trade Skill by Gold Dust. Trainers (Destruction) Doomseer Webbweaver - The Inevitable City, Map Markers: 21604, 24122 Erata Banefire - Akrana's Storm, The Blighted Isle Map markers: 13052, 31872 Groozle Garglegob - Da War Maker, (Greenskins, Chapter 2) Trainers (Order) Izidryal Moonfire - City of Adunei Map markers: 44652, 26214 (High Elves, Chapter 2) Talisman Making Talisman Making allows you to create talismans, which bestow bonuses upon armor and weapons. To create a talisman you will need four items. These items may be obtained from Salvaging, merchants, and other crafting and gathering skills. *'Fragment', the main ingredient item; Magically Salvaged from a piece of armor or weapon. *'Magic Essence', Magically Salvaged properties from a piece of armor or weapon. *'Curio', lucky charms Scavenged only *'Gold Essence', as of Patch 1.0.2, Gold Essence now comes from Scavenging. Some Magic Essence, Curio, and Golden Essence items can be purchased from Merchants. You will also need a container to craft the talismans. The overall power of the four items determine the overall power of the talisman. Some talismans give bonus to stats, armor, and resistances. Higher-quality talismans can give powerful bonuses, but those talismans have a timer on them which counts down once equipped in a talisman slot. The timer on talismans is based around in game time. Epic talismans (purple) however, have no duration, which means they are lasting. So do some talismans obtained by quests. Trainers (Destruction) Dripnose Shinymaka - Da War Maker Anatai Blackreed, Hedge Wizard - Sorcerer's Axiom (Chaos, Ch 2) Ezkhar Cleaveheart - Akrana's Storm (Dark Elves, Chapter 2) Trainers (Order) Aidan Bond, Hedge Wizard - Gray Lady Coaching Inn Drilian Lightpath, City of Adunei (High Elves, Chapter 2) External Links *Crafting screenshots Category:Warhammer Online